Court Of Law
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: Adrien decides that enough is enough, and takes the investigation of Marinette's bag like any 15-year old would. Into a court of law. (Rogercop AU) (T for swearing)


**I CANNOT STAND THAT ANDRE BOURGEOIS. I GET PISSED OFF EVERY TIME THAT LITTLE BITCH COMES ON THE SCREEN. FIRING ROGER FOR NOT INVADING SOMEONE'S PRIVATE BUSINESS?! NU-UH.**

 **So therefore, I decided to write this! Hope you enjoy. :3 (It has Lila, Jagged Stone, and Adrienette cuz why not)**

 **Also, this contains quite the boatload of Chloe-bashing. If you like her in her current attitude, this may not be the best one for you.**

* * *

"Please don't go through my bag!" Marinette pleaded. "It has personal information! I needed it for a case I'm helping with at the police station!"

"Yeah right!" Chloe yelled. "YOU'RE at fault here!"

"She needs those papers!" Roger yelled. "It's true, the information is classified!"

"Trusting Maritrash with it?" Chloe spat back. "A THIEF?! Daddy, FIRE HIM FOR TREASON!"

"You're fired Roger," Andre said. "I'll need your gun and your badge."

"WHAT?!" Sabrina yelled. She couldn't believe it. Chloe's dad fired her dad. "TELL IT TO MY FACE YOU LITTLE BIT-"

"Sabrina!" Alya yelled, holding her back with Lila.

"I want to kill her just as much as the next person, but just hold on!" Lila screamed. Sabrina was actually very strong, but the two were able to hold her back somehow.

Mrs. Bustier, Tom, the class, and Adrien just watched in horror. Mrs. Bustier loved Marinette as a student, she was loyal, kind, and an overall sweetheart of an angel. It was stuff like this that would be able to keep her from sending Marinette to Mr. Damocles's office when she was absent. Tom obviously loved his daughter. He would do anything for her. But now, his sweet girl could be going to face charges for something she never did. The class (minus Chloe) adored Marinette. She was confirmed for class president 13-2, with 84.4 percent of the class backing her, so it was obvious who they liked more.

But Adrien was scared. He knew Chloe was wrong. But she was his childhood friend. But, through a soft whisper, he could hear Plagg saying, "Marinette is right". He had officially had enough.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Adrien screamed at the top of his lungs.

Everyone's attention was instantly directed to the blonde boy.

"Adrien!" Chloe yelled. "Thank you for-"

"Shut up. We are going to settle this argument like regular 15-year old people," he stated. "In a court of law."

"WHAT?!" everyone screamed.

"I'm not taking any evil sides until this case is solved," he declared. "Now, let's settle this in a court of law."

* * *

Marinette and her parents pulled up to the courthouse at 11:50 A.M. Sabine and Tom were in their nicest clothing, and Marinette was in a business woman's outfit with small black heels. Alya was in the same uniform, but her shoes were red. Lila was in an accountant lady's uniform with her usual brown leather boots. Nino, Nathanael and Kim were in matching plaid jacket and red tie suits, and Max was in an accountant's shirt, pants, and tie. Rose was in a bright pink dress with her white boots, and Juleka had on a black dress with her usual black boots. Alix was just in a black turtleneck and black skirt with her usual tennis shoes. Mylene, Sabrina, and Roger were in their usual clothing. Even Mrs. Bustier and Jagged Stone had come to represent Marinette. Ivan had landed the role of the judge.

"You ready?" Alya asked, putting a hand on Marinette's shoulder.

"Mm-hmm," the girl mumbled. She had cried a little before this, but her parents helped her back to her normal state.

"Don't be concerned," Lila said. "You'll not go to prison."

"Not on my watch," a voice said. Adrien walked up in a sharp black suit, and he had on shades that made him look like a bodyguard more intimidating than "The Gorilla". He carried a binder, filled with notes. Nathalie had walked alongside him until that point, before wishing him good luck and driving off.

"Adrien!" Marinette said. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem," he said, grasping her hand. "It's gonna be okay."

Marinette just smiled the biggest smile ever, and squeezed back, not wanting to let go ever again.

"Let's pummel this brat," Jagged muttered. "It's my first court case, and I intend to win it against that snob."

"We all do," said Juleka.

They all then proceeded to walk into the courthouse, and were not afraid at all. Marinette could vividly see Adrien's determined face underneath his sunglasses. She also could tell he was pissed off. Nathanael, the quiet tomato child, was grasping Juleka's hand for her comfort, and she was blushing at this act. Mrs. Bustier had never been this angry, nor had her parents. Or anyone in the group for that matter. It was pretty clear none of them were going to give Chloe an inch of grace. This court battle would be fought, and they would come out of that building victorious.

Finally, they arrived in the room. Alix, Nathanael, Kim, and Max took their places at the jury stand, and everyone else sat down at their respective side of the court. Chloe and Mayor Bourgeois were on the opposite side, and had brought a ton of agents to make it seem like they weren't alone. Ivan had his judge gown on, and looked very intimidating, although he promised Marinette a fair and clean trial.

"Order in the court," Ivan said boldly, banging his gavel. Max set up his laptop, Nathanael took out his notebook, and everyone became quiet. "Do we solemnly swear that no information shall leave these four walls?"

"We do solemnly swear," they all said.

"Then let the trial of Marinette Dupain-Cheng commence," he stated. "There are 7 witnesses who shall be questioned. First up is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Please come to the stand."

Marinette was forced to let go of Adrien's hand, but he gave her a wink from under his shades. She giggled at this, and then proceeded to come up to the stand.

"Marinette, you have been accused by Chloe Bourgeois for stealing her bracelet * **cough** *not true* **cough** *, how do you plea?" he asked.

"Not guilty, Your Honor," she said. Her voice was determined, and no longer shaky.

"OBJECTION!" Chloe shouted.

"ORDER!" Ivan shouted. "Please remain quiet miss. It isn't your turn yet."

A few "oooooh"s came from the jury, but Ivan just ignored them.

"Marinette, do you believe the evidence against you is valuable or true?" Ivan asked.

"No, Your Honor," she said. "This is just a whore trying to make herself look like a better person."

"DAAAAMN!" yelled the jury members. "SAVAGE!" Ivan chuckled at this, but he ended up restoring order to the court.

"Well then, what do you think of Ms. Bourgeois' claims?" he asked.

"They're dog crap," she said. She could see her parents smiling for her, and they were truly proud of their daughter. Adrien was smirking, and everyone else was giving Chloe a death stare.

"Alright, you are dismissed Marinette," said Ivan. "Next up is..."

* * *

The trial continued, and Mrs. Bustier, Sabrina, Alya, Chloe, and Tom were called to witness. Finally, it was Adrien's turn.

"Alright, you are dismissed Mr. Dupain," said Ivan. "Next up is Adrien Agreste."

Adrien tucked his shades into his jacket, and boldly made his way to the witness stand.

"Adrien, do you believe Marinette should be here right now?" he asked.

"No, a woman that beautiful deserves a relaxed evening, not having to worry about a bitch's problems, Your Honor," he said fiercely.

"Tell it like ya mean it!" encouraged Alix.

"There are no fingerprints on the damn thing!" he yelled. "That should be enough! Plus, it isn't an heirloom, and you could buy another one!"

"That's the truth!" Jagged yelled.

"And the bowler hat? The mocking her? The fact you ruin her life because you do all this?!" he bellowed. "I'm SICK of it!"

"AMEN!" Lila and Alya shouted.

"I think I've made my point clear," Adrien said, before taking a breath and sitting back down. He placed his shades on, and even shared a high-five with Tom before he got to his seat.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Ivan asked.

"We have, Your Honor," said Nathanael. "We find the defendant... Not guilty!"

Everybody on Marinette's side released a flurry of cheers as Chloe looked on in disgust. Ivan literally scaled the court counter to join them.

"We did it!" declared Adrien, wrapping his arm around Marinette's waist, causing her to giggle nervously.

"Cake at the bakery for all of you!" Sabine shouted. Instantly, they were all following the Dupain-Cheng family to their bakery, in a secret place in the back that housed the cake.

"It's like heaven," muttered Nino.

"So... Magical..." Ivan muttered.

"Who's hungry?!" Marinette shouted. Everyone ate at least 4 pieces of the fine cake her parents had made, and reminisced over that day. But after everyone else had left, Adrien still remained, helping Tom and Sabine clean their place up.

"Thanks again, Mr. Agreste," said Tom. "You've been a great help."

"Our door is open any time to you," Sabine said. "And thanks for the court battle support."

Suddenly, Marinette came down in her pajamas. She had no idea Adrien was still there.

"Okay mo-ADRIEN?!" she squealed. She started to feel a heat brush her cheeks, but Adrien just brushed his hand over her face.

"Do you two mind if I stay here tonight?" he asked. "I... Really don't want to go back home tonight."

"Sure thing son," said Tom.

"Anytime," said Sabine.

The two told the teens goodnight before heading to bed themselves. But Marinette was still processing what was happening. Adrien was actually sleeping. On her floor.

"Ah, what the heck," she muttered. Now or never. She pulled over a pillow, and took some of the blanket over her body.

"Hey Princess," she heard him mutter. She basically spent that night dreaming about sleeping next to Adrien again. But as more than friends. As husband and wife.

* * *

 **Hope y'all enjoyed that! Don't forget to leave a review if you did!**


End file.
